


Revealed

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Revealed

Ron and Harry arrived the moment Draco entered Severus from behind. The older man was kneeling on the floor with Draco kneeling behind him. 

Harry pulled up his robes, showing his ass clearly to Ron. The green-eyed boy hadn’t bothered by dressed besides his robes and kneeled behind Draco. He muttered the lubrication spell and entered Draco in a swift push and stilled when he rested balls deep inside Draco.

Ron was next and kneeled naked behind Harry, pushing his two fingers inside, feeling that the boy in front of him was already slicked and stretched. He replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed inside.

Draco moaned as he was entered, pushing him further inside Severus. He heard Ron moan and Harry was pushed deeper inside his ass.

All four men heard the fifth pair of footsteps and witnessed Draco being kissed as the sounds echoed through the bathroom. They saw Draco nodding as the footsteps went towards Ron.

Ron felt himself being stretched before the man entered him quickly, bumping into his prostate with each stroke.

It was difficult in the beginning, but they finally found a rhythm that worked for the five people. Draco moaned as he though of his new lover. He had questioned the boy in the library where he had cornered the normally shy boy. Draco had been surprised when he was kissed thoroughly and they had met each night until this evening. They wanted one last fuck with others before coming out with their relationship.

Ron moaned, causing Harry to moan and soon Draco and Severus followed as well. All were close to climax until Draco started slamming harder inside the tight hole and came hard, screaming his lovers’ name.

“NEVILLE!” Draco howled as he came inside his Potions Professor.

Out of surprise, the other three men groaned out Neville’s name as they came simultaneously.

Neville pulled out his cock and cleaned before presenting it to his lover. “Reveale,” he muttered and he appeared for the others to see how Draco took his cock in his mouth and sucked him until he orgasmed hard. His come dripping from the mouth and Neville bent down to kiss Draco thoroughly.

Ron, Harry and Severus had dressed themselves and now looked shocked at the new couple, making out in front of him. They watched Neville’s body as they remembered how the boy had fucked them hard.

“Does this mean you won’t be coming back?” Myrtle asked disappointed.

“Says who?” Harry replied as he left the bathroom, leaving the couple alone.

Ron and Severus followed him and each went their own way.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and looked at Neville before they dressed. “I won’t be coming back, I got you,” he whispered as he took Neville’s hand in his own and walked towards his dorm.

“Good, because you’re mine and no one but me lays a hand on you,” Neville stated possessively.


End file.
